youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Eight Crazy Night in Sonic Style
Adam Sandler's Eight Crazy Nights is a 2002 animated musical comedy-drama film co-written by and starring with your favorite Sonic Characters like Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic The Hedgehog and more. Plot In the small town of Sonic World, a 33-year-old alcoholic troublemaker name Shadow the Hedgehog with a long criminal record, is arrested for walking out on his bill at Mr. Chang's (Alvin) Chinese restaurant and destroying a giant Menorah/Santa ice sculpture. Shadow was about to be sentenced to jail time when his old friends like Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Cosmo, Tails, Cream and Chris intervenes and comes forward at the trial. The judge (Norm Crosby), at Whitey's suggestion, sentences Shadow to community service as a referee-in-training for Chris's Youth Basketball League. Under the terms of the community service, if Shadow commits a felony before his sentence is completed, he will be sentenced to ten years in prison. The next day, Shadow referees his first game, which ends in disaster: after being told to remove his shoes, Davey kicks them off, smashing an overhead lighting fixture with one and striking the timekeeper with the other. He taunts an obese child, and his parents, who attack Davey in retaliation; Whitey suffers a grand mal seizure, and the game is abruptly brought to an end. Attempting to calm Shadow down, Chris takes him to the mall where they meet a single mom, Maria the Hedgehog, Shadow's childhood girlfriend, and her son, Benjamin (Shadow Jr.). Though Chris reminds him that he lost his chance with her 20 years ago, Shadow still finds himself attracted to Maria. On the way home, Chris threatens to have Shadow arrested after the latter implied that he stole peanut brittle from the mall. However, Chris decides not to report the incident. As time progresses, Shadow and his old friends's relationship becomes more contentious. Upon arriving home one night ("Long Ago"), Shadow finds his trailer being burned down by a man who lost a bet to him. Davey rushes into the burning trailer to rescue a Hanukkah card from his late parents, then watches the trailer go up in smoke. Chris opens his home to Shadow who reluctantly accepts the invitation. At Chris's house household has many complex rules which prove themselves extremely irritating ("Technical Foul"). However, he seemingly overcomes them, and begins to turn his life around. However, Shadow's progress in reforming is halted when one morning Sonic recalls the events of Hanukkah twenty years ago: En route to one of Shadow's basketball games, his parents' car was struck by an oncoming truck after it skidded on black ice. They were both killed, and Shadow learned of their deaths when the police showed up at the end of his game to inform him. Shadow, uncomfortable with Sonic recalling the events of that day, loses his temper and scolds his friends, telling them that they'll never win the All-Star Banquet because no one in the town even knows they exists and storms off after Chris revokes Shadow's privilege to reside at his home. Shadow spends the rest of the day drinking and later that night breaks into the mall, which is closed. In a drunken stupor, he imagines the logos of various stores coming to life and confronting him about his inability to grieve for his parents, which they identify as the source of his alcoholism ("Intervention Song aka Let It Out Davey"). He finally opens his parents' Hanukkah card, which contains a message praising him for being a good son. Shadow breaks down and cries, finally coming to terms with his loss. Just then, the police arrive to arrest him, but Shadow escapes and boards a bus to New York, just as the police are searching for him across the city. En route to the city, the bus is forced to stop when all eight tires are punctured by a single thumbtack in the road. Reminded of the Miracle of Hanukkah, Shadow walks off the bus, intending to find his friends and make amends. Shadow finds Whitey at the All-Star Banquet, an annual town celebration in which one member of the community is recognized for positive contributions. Despite having vied for the award for over thirty five years, Sonic and his friends is once again passed over. The guys leaves in disgrace, intending to move to Florida, where he can live out the rest of his life in anonymity. Risking arrest, Shadow storms into the hall and informs everyone of the selfless contributions that his friends has help them for years. Disgraced, the townspeople acknowledge the error of their decision ("Bum Biddy"). So, Shadow leads the people to his friends who has gone to the mall to "speak to it" alone. The townspeople thank Sonic and his friends for their service over the years and the Mayor officially grants them the Patch Award. All 34 (one had won three) previous recipients of the awards give theirs to Sonic and his friends. Shadow and Maria reconcile, and they lived happily ever after. Cast Shadow as Himself. As a child, he was a youth basketball player with a nice heart. But after his parents died, he becomes a sarcastic and careless troublemaker. He later warms because of what a card from his parents said. Sonic the Hedgehog as himself Amy Rose as herself Chris as himself Maria the Hedgehog as Herself. She was Shadow's girlfriend during his childhood, but after his heart hardened, she feels sorry for him but dislikes his personality. She later takes kindly to Shadow for changing his ways. Shadow Jr. The Hedgehog as Himself. Maria's 11-year old excitable son. Cream the Rabbit as the Narrator Maria the Hedgehog.jpg|Maria as Herself Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow as himself Sonic.jpg|Sonic as himself Chris.jpeg|Chris as himself Amy was happy.jpg|Amy as herself Knuckles 2.jpg|Knuckles as himself Tails and Cosmo.jpeg|Tails and Cosmo